


A Day At The Carnival

by Gxldenssnitch



Category: New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Carnival AU, Dani loves carnivals, F/F, Fluff, Illyana is whipped, More Fluff, magikstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxldenssnitch/pseuds/Gxldenssnitch
Summary: There's a new carnival in town and dani wants to go, so she drags illyana with her and they spend the day at the carnival.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Day At The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think of it, I really wanna know, also I'm taking requests.

The carnival lights shined bright in the distance. Dani runned ahead of illyana with a bright smile on her face.

When Dani heard the carnival was coming to town she begged illyana, and the blonde would never turn down something that made her girlfriend smile.

Dani waited for her at the entrance, and illyana bought them both bracelets that would let them have free reign over all of the rides. 

She beamed up at her as the ticket woman tied the bracelet to her wrist, and illyana swiftly captured the moment on her phone. 

That's gonna be her new lock screen bg tomorrow.

The field before them was filled with people and laughter, children running around, and screaming on rides. 

The brunette yanked illyana's arm toward their first ride, a terrifying looking thing called the Zipper.

“Are you sure you want to ride this first?” Illyana asked her knowing all too well that dani was very much a “go big or go home” kind of person.

“Well, duh! That’s why we’re in line, silly.” she said “You not scared, are you?

“No, I’m not scared, new girl, I’m just worried you’ll run out of all the fun rides fast at this rate.” 

It was obviously a lie, illyana was terrified of heights, but that wasn’t going to stop her.

She had barely steeled her nerves when they were pushed toward the small metal cage, the attendant bringing a bar over their hips before locking the contraption and sealing their fate. 

There wasn’t much room, illyana was pressed right against Dani's side although she wasn’t complaining. 

Dani shot her a smile as the ride whirred to life and illyana barely held in a scream as the cage shot into the air and flipped them so many times she wanted to vomit. 

Dani was ridiculously happy to be thrown around in the air. 

When the ride finally stopped and they were released from the ride Dani grabbed illyana's hand and ran off to another ride. 

They rode all sorts of things, even kiddie rides, because dani wanted to try them all.

The teacups were illyana’s favorite but she would never admit that ouloud

She took a break the second time Dani dragged her to the carousel.

“How about some games, sunshine? I bet I could win you the biggest stuffed animal they’ve got.” Illyana said as they sat eating pizza and fried oreos. 

"You know how good I am at basketball, and they had a huge dog plush their.”

Illyana glanced to her side to find dani already rushing off towards the basketball game. 

She cleaned up their trash before running after her.

The Russian was breathless when she caught up to the Cheyenne, who was animatedly telling the carnie how her girlfriend was going to win for her.

The carnie smiled at them, explaining the rules of the game and taking Dani’s money and gave her a few basketballs.

It was a lot harder than it seemed.

Illyana was on her eighth set of balls, Dani was laughing at illyanas failed attempts. 

At some point it had stopped being about winning and started being about proving herself.

She was doing much better this time, she’d already sunk two of her three basketballs.

“Hey, Dani?” Illyana didn’t move from her stance, but Dani stopped laughing long enough to answer.

“Yeah illy?” Shesaid

“How about a kiss for good luck?”

Dani smiled at her, closing the distance and giving illyana a kiss on her cheek.

Illyana launched the last ball into the hoop. With a swish it fell perfectly through Dani screamed and wrapped her arms around her.

“I told you Id win.” She bragged, giving dani a sly smile. "Eighth time's the charm, huh?” Dani shot back.

“One last ride please illy?” dani begged the huge dog plush wrapped around her like a child riding piggyback.

As if she needed to beg, illyana would do anything she asked until the day she died.

The moon was a perfect crescent above them as the ferris wheel brought them closer to the sky. Dani sat against illyana, their fingers intertwined, staring up at the stars while she stared at him. 

Slowly, she lifted his hand to brush her fingertips against Dani's cheek.

Illyana pulled her grilfriend toward her tilting her head to better reach her heart-shaped mouth. Dani's lips parted, meeting illyana in a soft, gentle kiss. Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. 

Nothing could touch them, they were on top of the world and they had each other. 

Time didn’t start again until dani pulled back to catch her breath, resting her forehead against illyana's. 

They stayed like that until the ferris wheel brought them back to earth.

Illyana's loaded the plushy into her backseat, then opened the door for dani to pile in as well.

By the time she made it to the driver’s side dani was already snoring in her seat. She’d at least managed to put her seatbelt on before fall asleep. 

Her admired her sleeping girlfriend for a moment before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. 

She had never loved carnivals or rides, but what she did love was dani.


End file.
